The Dragon's Isle
by AirBendingDragonOfNarnia
Summary: What if "Dawn Treader" had a diffrent ending? After Reepicheep goes to Aslan's country, the others go to Dragon's Isle, and Eustace reveils his love to Lucy to Aslan. OneShot. EustaceXLucy


**My First Narnia Fanfic! Yay! **

**Summary: Right after ****Reepicheep goes to Aslan's Country, Aslan sends Eustace Scrubb, Lucy Pevensie, Edmond Pevensie and Caspian X to "The Dragon's Isle", in order to make piece with the dragons as well to learn about them. Meanwhile Eustace tries to woo Lucy. EustaceXLucy**

The Dragon's Isle

Edmond – "I suppose it's time we went home."

Aslan – "On the contrary, I have another task for all of you."

Lucy – "What is the task, Aslan?"

Aslan – "Patients dear one. Now what do you all know about dragons?"

Edmond – "Well, they have scales."

Lucy – "And they breathe fire." 

Eustace – "They hoard treasure for trading, they hate not being able to talk, and they see beauty in everything. Being a dragon has really opened my eyes."

He glances toward Lucy.

Aslan – "Very good Son of Adam."

Eustace – "I'm a what?"

Lucy – "That's what Aslan calls male humans Eustace."

Eustace turns toward Aslan.

Eustace – "What do you call the females?"

Aslan – "Daughters of Eve"

Eustace – "Who are Adam and Eve?"

Edmond – "Haven't you ever read a Bible?"

While her brother and cousin bickered about Bibles, Lucy had a thought.

Lucy – "Are you in the Bible Aslan?"

Aslan – "Indeed I am, dear one."

Lucy – "Who?"

Aslan – "Another time Lucy. Now I think it best if you would cover your ears."

The Great Lion then gave a mighty roar toward the bickering boys, who immediately stopped and faced the Great Lion.

Aslan – "You should not fight with the ones whom you care about that is how wars start and we hardly need another one of those."

Edmond and Eustace – "We're sorry Aslan."

Lucy – "Aslan, how do we get to 'The Dragon's Isle.'?"

Aslan – "You must travel East with King Caspian for half of a day, then you must stop and wait for the Naiads to take you to the island where you will sign a treaty with them while learning as much about their kind as you can."

Lucy – "I remember the Naiads, we waved to each other."

Eustace – "Will you be coming with us Aslan?"

Aslan – "Of course."

Lucy – "I'm so glad!"

Caspian – "It will be an honor to have you on board _The Dawn Treader _Aslan."

Aslan – "Then let us delay no further."

OOO

Aslan – "This is a very fine ship."

Captain – "We are humbled to have you here Sir."

Caspian – "I'll show you to your quarters Aslan."

Later…

Eustace – "Excuse me, Aslan Sir."

Aslan – "What can I help you with?"

Eustace – "Well, what do you know about, well, Daughters of Eve?"

Aslan – "I know quite a lot about them. What would you like to know?"

Eustace – "Well, how would one win a girls heart?"

Aslan – "That depends greatly on the girl."

Eustace – "Well, what if the girl was someone like, Lucy."

Aslan – "Ah, you favor your cousin's hand do you?"

Eustace – "Well I'm not ready to marry her just yet."

Aslan – "That is good. Your cousin is pure of heart as well as pure of mind. She is strong, but not that strong."

Eustace – "Can you help me?"

Aslan – "Hear my advice, do not treat her like one treats insects, but treat her as you would like to be treated. And be kind to her brother."

Eustace – "Thank-you Sir."

Aslan – "My pleasure Eustace."

OOO

Soon it was midday, the great ship had stopped and every one eagerly awaited the Naiads. When one of them came up to the surface, she looked at Aslan, then Lucy, and then Aslan again. The Great Lion then let out a mighty roar, and the Naiad went under water again. Before any one knew what had happened, a strong whirlpool started to form around them. Lucy could see the Naiads twirling the water, until the _Dawn Treader_ was under water itself. It was sailing under the might ocean in a pocket of air in which Aslan had created. Before long, the pocket of air, as well as the ship, started to rise, and soon the were on the surface again, but they we not in the ocean, the _Dawn Treader _hadlanded in a pool no bigger than ship itself. And surrounding the shore of the pool, there stood nearly a hundred dragons if not more! And when they saw Aslan exit the ship, they all quickly made a path for Him and bowed low to show their respects. The Great Lion slowly walked down the path, stopped, turned, and beckoned Lucy, Edmond, Caspian, and Eustace to follow him, and so they did. Now the dragons had no questions about weather or not Aslan was good, but as for the others, they did not bow, with the exception of Eustace, he did not know it yet, but because he was a dragon by enchantment, they treated him as one of there own.

OOO

Aslan – "Well the treaties have been signed. Are you all ready to go?"

Edmond – "I think so."

Eustace – "Aslan, when I was with the dragons earlier, they asked me to stay."

Aslan – "And will you?"

Eustace – "No, I love my world, and the people in it, far to much to stay here."

OOO

Back at the "End Of The World"…

Aslan – "It is time for you to return to your own world."

Lucy – "Will we ever come back?"

Aslan – "No Lucy, you and your brother will never return to Narnia."

Eustace – "Will I come back Aslan?"

Aslan – "Narnia may yet have need of you."

OOO

Back in the bed room…

Lucy – "Why did you choose to come back Eustace?"

Mrs. Scrubb – "Eustace! Jill Pole has come over to play!"

Edmond – "Is that why?"

Eustace – "No, it's someone else."

He glances at Lucy.

Lucy – "What are you staring at?"

Eustace – "The reason I came back."

Edmond – "I give you the High King and High Queen of 'Dragon's Isle'"

Lucy – "Oh dry up Ed!"

THE END 


End file.
